


The Return

by OtherwiseEmrys



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherwiseEmrys/pseuds/OtherwiseEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested fanfic. John Watson has returned to Baker Street and he knows he's staying. </p>
<p>(Light fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> ***** This fanfic was based solely off an idea that came from two-confirmed-bachelors on tumblr, who was talking about wanting Johnlock to become canon in the way this fanfic is written. The writing is mine but the idea belongs to two-confirmed-bachelors.

John dropped what few possessions he had in a duffle bag and suitcase on the floor just outside the sitting room entrance of 221B Baker Street. Sherlock sat silently in his chair, fingers steepled in the normal way, when he was pensive. 

Neither said a word as John hauled his belongings up the short flight of stairs to his old room. He reached the small room and stared. The austere surroundings made him smile. He knew he wasn’t leaving ever again. Baker Street was his home. His absence there was merely a reminder of how much he belonged in the small two-bedroom flat which he shared with Sherlock. 

 

~

Life after returning to Baker Street was surprisingly normal, but not. There was a change in demeanor between the two men, something John couldn’t quite name. Their silent nights watching crap telly were slightly less boring, even if they remained silent. There was an intimacy between the two that they’d never really shared before. They sat closer together in their armchairs, just enough so that if they sprawled out or slouched the tips of their toes would touch. 

Their legs might intertwine underneath the table while they sat at breakfast, or their hands would brush when walking past each other in the hall, but neither minded. The unspoken comfort between the two being this way around each other was perfect. 

One night, Sherlock was looming over the laptop and called John to look at something on the screen. John walked up behind Sherlock and leaned down, placing a hand on Sherlock’s back, their faces not but two inches apart. John could smell Sherlock’s masculine scent. He was also wearing that purple button up, the one he looked so deliciously handsome in. John stared and he didn’t care that Sherlock definitely knew he was staring. John liked that night.

One of the most prominent nights in John’s memory of his return to Baker Street was the night Mike Stamford invited Sherlock and John out for drinks. Sherlock didn’t feel like going, but John accepted, not wanting to be rude. As he was getting ready to leave, he said goodbye to Sherlock, sliding into his black jacket. Sherlock was leaning against the doorframe, his back to the sitting room while John stood at the top of the stairs. 

“When will you be back?” Sherlock asked, his voice filled with curiosity and even a hint of concern.

“Soon, I hope.” John smiled sweetly, leaving a gentle kiss on Sherlock’s cheek before casually walking down the stairs.   
Sherlock stood in utter shock as John disappeared downstairs. He walked to his chair and sat, silent as ever, staring at nothing.

John was halfway out the door when he realized what he’d done. He slammed the door and ran upstairs to see Sherlock sitting in his chair, eyes glazed over and eyebrows furrowed in the most quizzical of expressions. Both were dead silent, their confusion floating in the air like an elephant in the room.

“You kissed me.” Sherlock said, breaking the silence but his expression remained.

“Yea, s’pose I did.” John cleared his throat and stood awkwardly, annoyed that he was blushing. 

“Want to do it again?” Sherlock looked at John, his blue-green eyes filled with wonder.

“Oh, God yes.” John said, rushing over to Sherlock and kissing him deeply, on the lips this time.


End file.
